Soy Débil
by zaku17
Summary: Hola... una disculpa por mis fic's que se me ah olvidado poner a sus autores, pero no se como editar sin tener que borrarlos- aunque tampoco se borrarlos- para poner sus respectivas cosas que faltan. Les agradeceria me dijeran.
1. Chapter 1

Hola—aparezco aquí nuevamente sin mucho animo. Ya que una persona me regaño ya que no tengo idea de lo que tengo que poner… pero bueno eh tratado de mejorar mis escritos. Pero se me ah olvidado mencionar –aunque se supone ya se sabe- los personajes de Naruto no son míos, solo hago mención de sus nombres su físico y pongo a mi manera el respectivo carácter. Puesto que a mi me gusta escribir, algo sumamente diferente.

La verdad ya me confundí, pero espero vean mi punto.

Que es decirles que este fic lo hago por puro hobby- creo- ya se que no soy buena escritora. En mis otros escritos olvide mencionar, los autores de las canciones entre, que el nombre del creador de Naruto, cosa que no se, y agradecería mucho me dijeran, entre el que canta la canción, espero me puedan decir como pueda editar el fic subido que la mera verdad no se como.

Bueno. Ya para mi próximo fic que llegue a subir cumplirá todas las reglas, solo este será el ultimo, que pues no se la verdad que poner.

Solo que no tiene que ver- creo- con la serie.

**Soy débil.**

No se cuanto tiempo te tendré en mis pensamientos, en mis sueños, en cada reflejo.

Solo te veo a ti, no sabes cuanto te amo, nunca te voy a dejar de amar y mucho menos te voy a poder olvidar.

¿Por qué?

Por dos simples razones:

La 1ra porque no puedo, aunque trate, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, aunque me odies, aunque me desprecies, que ni siquiera te importe mi miserable vida, que pienses que soy una molestia, yo… a pesar de eso te amo y no lo puedo evitar.

Y la 2da razón pues es muy simple. Porque yo no quiero olvidarte, fuiste y serás mi primer y único amor, y es que el amor que siento por ti es demasiado como para dejarlo a la ligera, te quiero… no … te amo, vivo por tu recuerdo y aunque los momentos no fueron siempre felices, mi corazón me dice que no te olvide ya que en mi, vive esa absurda esperanza de que vuelvas y me ames, ese sueño tonto e infantil que hace que mi mente y corazón se confundan.

Todas las noches sueño que tu me correspondes … que me dices cuanto me amas, que me abrazas … que me juras que nunca te alejaras … pero la cruda realidad es que cuando despierto sola, en mi oscuro cuarto, con amargas lagrimas saliendo libremente de mis ojos, bajando y finalmente destruyéndose por sobre la almohada pienso en lo tonta y débil que soy, la estupida que fui al a verme enamorado de ti, pero yo no puedo hacer nada, el corazón se enamora ni modo, no hay remedio no puedes ponerle un escudo contra el amor a un corazón que es débil, el cual con solo una mirada de odio lo lastimas con gravedad.

¿De donde se supone que voy a sacar fuerzas?

¿De donde conseguirlas si estas solo?

Yo… tengo amigos, tengo familia pero sin él… sin el me siento vacía, mi corazón dice "te falta algo para ser feliz" y vivo cada día recordándote… a mis ojos pocas veces los han visto con ese resplandor, con ese brillo que tanto los caracterizaban, ya que fueron opacadas por tantas lagrimas que eh derramado.

Estoy triste … me siento mal, cada instante que recuerdo los días, las veces, las tardes que estuve tan cerca de ti y por mi cobardía no te dije ni hice nada, tan solo lloraba o me ponía triste.

Tú te diste cuenta por más de una ocasión, pero tú no podías y ni pudiste hacer nada, mi corazón esta dañado… esta roto, creo que si vuelvo a sufrir como lo hice contigo yo… me moriré, y por esa razón no puedo permitirme enamorarme de nadie, aunque tenga que ver como otros sufren por esa causa. Por que están fuerte el dolor, los sueños que se que nunca se cumplirán, son tan tristes los recuerdos felices (que aunque pocos, existen) que pase contigo, los cuales aunque quiera nunca se repetirán.

Tu estas destinado a tu venganza y no porque ella quiera si no porque tu lo quieres así, dices que es tu único propósito en la vida, que ese fue tu cruel destino, adelante yo siempre estaré esperando aquel joven del que me enamore. Yo se que no importo ya se que soy una tonta… una idota, lo se, **soy débil.**

**-Terminado-**


	2. Débil

Fui **débil** a los 5 años cuando todos se burlaban de mí, más bien de mi enorme frente. Se burlaban de aquella chiquilla fea, desalineada y torpe… y de lo que a mi concierne jamás trate de defenderme, creía que todo eso lo merecía.

Fui **débil** cuando me enamore de aquel chico. El chico promedio, inteligente, fuerte, hábil, deslumbrante y atractivo. Sasuke Uchiha. Aquel joven que no le prestaba atención de nadie que no fuera sus estudios y apenas y en algunas ocasiones miraba mas bien retaba a su compañero Naruto. Del cual por mas de una ocasión tuvo celos por que solo Naruto pudo sacarle palabras de verdad… alguna sonrisa aunque fuece de burla.

También fui **débil** cuando competí con mi mejor amiga por aquel chico, destruyendo así años de amistad. Que para nada valió la pena… ya que por individual se nos fue humillada.

**Débil** cuando supe que estaba en el mismo equipo que él, pensando que me aria caso por ser su compañera. Ignorando cualquier cosa a mí alrededor, incluso a las personas que en realidad valían la pena.

**Débil** cuando me dijo fríamente que era un molestia y llore incontables veces cuando dijo que era **débil**. Y más al darme cuenta de que lo que decía era verdad. Aunque doliera admitirlo.

**Débil,** aquella ocasión que pensé que lo había perdido, cuando Haku peleo con él y quedo inconsciente, en aquella ocasión también llore. Sentí morir por que ya no estaba, por que lo había perdido, aunque nunca hubiera sido mió.

**Débil** esa noche que se fue y no fui capaz de detenerlo. Cuando me dejo en aquella banca llorando, sola y triste. Sin importarle mis sentimientos, los cuales solo en aquella ocasión fui capaz de confesarle.

**Débil** cuando Naruto, los nuevos integrantes del equipo 7 y yo lo encontramos y lo único que pude articular fue un: Sa-su-ke-kun. Que aquellos años de entrenamiento se volvieron humo, pensando que aquello solo fue un simple sueño y solo habían pasado unos precisos momentos.

**Débil** cuando lo encontré malherido de gravedad, porque había peleado con su hermano a muerte, siendo él único sobreviviente del resto del equipo Hebi y los hermanos Uchiha.

**Débil** cuando utilice todo mi chakra en él. Aun a costa de darle mi vida. Jamás me perdonaría el hecho de que yo viviera con arrepentimiento de no haberlo intentado.

Fui **débil** una vez más cuando despertó y me miro con aquellos ojos negros y fríos. Y quede estática, analizándolo, dando me en bandeja de plata… toda yo a su merced.

**Débil** cuando me beso y yo como una enorme tonta correspondí luego de que miles de preguntas pasaron por mi mente.

**Débil** cuando sus manos recorrieron mi cuerpo aun con ropa.

**Débil** cuando mis inexpertas manos quitaron el Haori de su traje.

**Débil** cuando me quito mi ropa, beso, chupo y marco cada centímetro de mi cuerpo.

**Débil** cuando sentí sus manos sobre mi cuerpo desnudo.

**Débil** cuando llore al sentirlo totalmente dentro de mí.

**Débil **cuando gemí, grite y llore al sentir mi primer orgasmo.

**Débil** cuando desperté y me encontré sola, de nuevo.

**Débil** cuando regrese ala aldea y no supe que contestar por sobre mi desaparición.

**Débil** cuando 1 mes después regresaste por tu cuenta a la aldea.

**Débil** unas semanas después de tu regreso, en el momento que supe que estaba embarazada.

**Débil** cuando no supe quehacer.

Volví a ser **débil** cuando llegaste a mi casa en una madrugada y me hiciste tuya incontables veces.

También fui **débil** cuando te dije que estaba embarazada, pensando que me odiarías y te alejarías de mí.

**Débil** cuando me besaste y me pediste que fuera tu esposa.

**Débil** 7 meses después cuando estaba dando a luz a aquel pequeño de ojos y cabello azabache.

**Débil** cuando supe que mi trabajo de parto no terminaba aun, teniendo como sorpresa a una pequeña niña de ojos jade cómo yo y cabello negro

**Débil** cada ves que veo que vas a una misión peligrosa y no te tengo cerca de mi.

Soy **débil** lo admito, Demo… ser **débil** me a traído mas malos que buenos momentos, pero los cuales e disfrutado.

Y si me dieran a escoger: ser **Débil **o ser fuerte. Sin pensarlo escogería el primero pues ser **débil** tiene muy buenas recompensas.

**Terminado**


End file.
